1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable reel trolley.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a conventional cable reel trolley is provided with a movable main body having plural wheels so as to release or roll up cable with mobility.
However, the wheels of the cable reel trolley are mostly installed in an exact direction unable to make a turn. As the cable reel trolley can only run forward or backward in a straight line, much manpower is needed to remove it in case of shifting direction, wasting time and manpower. Moreover, the cable reel trolley may be improper to work at a narrow site.